RWBY: Knights of Remenant
by thecrownedclown1
Summary: The Maidens powers are growing, and that was just the beginning. The White Fang and their allies rally against Remnant, and a war is brewing. A young faunas named Rain, and with the friends he makes on the way, will have to fight to protect the Maidens, suffering some losses along the way. With an abnormal skill, he may be more important than he ever thought he could be.
1. Chapter 1

Grimm flooded the city from the hole created by the exploding train car. Citizens ran around panicking, while Hunters and Huntresses fought off the grimm advance. Team RWBY helped citizens towards Beacon, one of the safest areas in Vale. Screams and crying filled the air as the battle raged on in the middle of town. Ruby and Weiss lead the group towards the front gates of Beacon, just as they opened. The four ushered the people inside, making sure every man, woman and child made it in safely. When the last person made it through the gates, they closed, leaving the team outside. The team rushed back towards the center of town, destroying every grimm in their way, but a few blocks away from the fight contained a large group of grimm attacking a small family. They were trapped in an alley, barely avoiding the onslaught on deathstalker tails. The team looked to each other and turned down the street, charging the death stalkers. Ruby stayed in back, firing her rifle with the help of Weiss's glyphs, while Blake and Yang crashed down on the deathstalkers, striking the beast's tails. As they fought, a group of Nevermores flew above, eyeing the battle, before launching their feathers towards Blake and Yang. Ruby yelled towards her two teammates, but it was too late, the feathers were to close for them to escape.

As they braced themselves, they went quiet. They stayed in that position for several seconds, until the realized the feathers never reached them. They looked up and noticed a ceiling appeared above them, a ceiling made up of thin grey cards. A man stood on top of a nearby building motioning for them to run. They obliged, running towards their teammates. The metal cards dispersed, the feathers falling slowly. The cards flew into a pouch on the man's side, He started to turn away, when the building he was standing on started to collapse. A deathstalker destroyed the final support of the building, and the man fell into the rubble. Blake and yang quickly ran to the destroyed building to find his cards blocking his body from the death-stalker's tail. One blow barely made it through, but a scream was heard from beneath the makeshift wall. The two members of team RWBY ran towards the creature, their weapons primed. Yang blasted the death-stalker off the ground into the air, while Blake Shot at the creature from the ground. Together they jumped at it as it landed, and they attacked its exposed belly. It writhed in pain for a few seconds, until it finally died. Yang rushed to the silver wall, calling Blake over. The wall slowly dissipated, showing the man with a large puncture in his side. Blake quickly picked him up, and ran outside, placing him on a bench. She called over her team to help her. The mother of the family that they saved before walked over, with a bag of medical supplies. She poured a liquid on the wound, and as she started to bandage it, she motioned for the four to continue on and help the other Hunters in the center of town. He started to stir as they tried to convince the woman that they should stay.

"We just can't leave you two here, it's still too dangerous," Yang argued, kneeling down next to the doctor.

"We'll be fine, I can take him and my family to the nearby hospital, it should be clear by now," said the doctor.

The 4 girls looked cross, but they sighed, "Alright, keep him safe, alright?" Said Blake, staring her in the eye. The doctor nodded to her, and tried to pick me up off the bench.

"No," I said, grunting. "I need to get out there, people are in danger." I pushed myself off of the bench, and I fell to the ground. The yellow haired one knelt down and pulled me back up to my feet.

"You can barely stand, how do you expect to fight in this condition?" She asked me, setting me back down on the bench, "Just go rest, we can handle the rest."

I sighed, and looked at the four of them, all fully equipped with well-maintained weapons, plus they were able to get me away from that Deathstalker. "Alright Fine, But please do something for me," they all looked at me questioningly, "Give em' hell." They smiled and rushed towards the center of Vale, towards the heat of battle. "Well, let's get going." I told my new field doctor, "Oh and thanks for the help."

She smiled, "Don't mention it, I couldn't leave someone as important as you just lying there, dying." I tensed up, which wasn't a good idea given my condition. My legs gave out beneath me and I fell to the floor. She quickly knelt down and grabbed me, stopping my head from slamming against the ground.

"You know who I am?" I asked, surprised. As she pulled me up she let out a laugh.

"I'm surprised those girls didn't know, you are really famous around here. The amount of people that would give anything to meet the young man who has saved Vale singlehandedly is more than I can count. You're a celebrity around here." She smiled, and I groaned. So much for laying low.

"How do they know, I'm not all that public about my identity." I asked, perplexed.

"Oh, people have their ways. I hope you didn't expect to stay anonymous, because stopping an army of grimm alone isn't the best way to do it."

"No, I supposed it wasn't."

"Don't be so worried, we owe our lives to you. Especially my family and I, as you have saved us twice now," she stopped and turned to face me "thank you. I owe you my life."

"Don't mention it, I was just doing what anyone would do." I turned away, and continued walking. After a few seconds, I heard her start walking again, but this time we walked in silence.

After a while we made it to the hotel, but it wasn't how she expected. The hospital was surrounded by Ursai and Beowolves, both trying to break their way in to the people cowering inside. "No…How do we get them out of there. We cant just wait for a hunter to randomly drop by."

I stepped forwards, and touched the pouch on my side. "Don't forget that I'm a hunter. I worked hard to get where I am." I focused my aura, and a rush of cards flew out, surrounding me. My aura radiated off of the cards as they flew forwards, cutting and bashing against the creatures. In less than ten seconds they were all dead, their corpses lining the streets. The people slowly walked to the windows, and they took in the spectacle around them, as I turned to leave, I heard cheering. I turned around and saw many of them running outside, kicking the corpses as they left. Before I could stop myself, I smiled, glad that they still had hope. I hid the cards back in the pouch before walking into the hospital to find some painkillers. As a few steps into the building, I felt myself start to slip out of consciousness, falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should probably explain who I am before we go any further. The name's Rain, weird name I know, but that tends to happen when you're parents are faunas. I was born deep in the Forever Fall Forest, into a White Fang loyalist family. So let's just say crime was in the family business, and I got started early. This was all before they got as violent as they are today, but petty theft was still prevalent in the organization. My family, well at least my father, wanted all humans wiped of the face of the planet, while my mother was quiet, unwilling to get in his way. Whenever she did something wrong, my father would scream at her for hours, and my mother would tell me to leave. One day, the screaming started again, and I was told to leave. I decided to explore the forest for a while, enjoying the rustling of the leaves as I walked. After an hour or two, I made my way back home and I was distraught from what I saw. There was blood all over the walls, and a bloodied knife on the floor. I looked in the main room and I saw her, my mother, with a slash across her throat. I saw my father above her, his shirt bloodied, with scratch marks along his face. He turned to me, with a look of panic in his eyes, and he looked down to his belt to see another knife. He pulled it out and walked towards me with fire in his eyes. I was frozen unable to do anything except throw my arms up when he swung at me. After several seconds I looked up to see a wall of silver cards trapping his knife in the air. They wrenched it out of his hands, and dropped it in my hands. I felt a sure of energy, and I charged him, stabbing him through the chest, he stood there stunned as the knife plunged through him. I let go soon after, as he fell to the ground. This was my first kill, and it wasn't the last. I found out soon after, as I wandered the forest, looking for any civilization I could, that the silver cards wouldn't leave me alone. Some of them piled up and flew into my bag, while some others surrounded me, seemingly standing guard. I was found a few days later, by a group of humans. They took me to a hospital in Vale to treat my injuries. A few weeks later, I was ready t to leave, and I did. I slipped out in the middle of the night, planning on finding the only "family" I had left, The White Fang.

I found a member a few days later who showed me the way to one of their hideouts. I traveled for days nonstop, until I came across the treetop city. It was large, with several guards watching the forest, and several normal people hiding from the new face. I told them the message that I was given, and they let down a ladder. AS I clambered up, guards surrounded the top. When I reached the top, they pushed me towards the building in the middle of the complex. When I entered, the guards blocked the door, locking me in. A man and a woman stood there, staring me down.

"Hello." I said, quietly. The man walked over and studied me intently, circling around me. He made me uncomfortable as I could feel something wrong with his aura. He stopped in front of me and gave a huge smile.

"Hello young man," He held his hand out, and I slowly took hold of it. When my hand touched his a flood of images flew into my head. The images showed me the man talking with Vale police about a raid. The images stopped soon after, and I fell to the ground. HE looked at me questioningly and I stood up and ran to the woman, the guards rushed in to stop me, pining me down.

"You have to get everyone out of here, a raid is coming. These people are in danger. I saw it, I don't know how but I did." She motioned for her guards to let me go, and she motioned for me to stand up. The man behind me scoffed as I got up, but the woman waved him off.

"What do you mean you saw it?" she asked, examining me.

"I just saw it when I touched his hand. I saw him talking to some guards about a plan." I said, trying to stay calm. She stared at me, her eyes wide. She took off a glove and held out her hand. I looked at her and she nodded, motioning for me to grab her hand. I took hold of her hand, and another rush of images flew into my head. I saw hardship, a family murdered before my eyes, and an entire life up to this moment. I stumbled back after the images stopped, shocked.

"What did you see?" she asked, standing up. I explained to her what I saw, and she nodded. I decided to skip the section about the family, as that seems too personal to just blurt out in front of her own guards. She nodded the entire time, until she stopped me. "That's enough. You have a gift, a semblance very few people have, and ever fewer have ever been able to use effectively. But I think you can learn to use it well with training, but now is not the time, as we have to get everyone away before the raid. Guards, take him to the cells, he can be a nice surprise for the police. How long do we have?" She asked me.

I racked my brain for the memories, finding the correct ones. "The end of the week, that's when they planned." She smiled and started to devise a plan and a place to hide the civilians. "Why them, they're not members of the White Fang?" I asked confused.

She stopped her orders and responded, "Vale doesn't care, if they are faunas, they might as well be. If they are here when the raid shows up, they will be prosecuted as one of us." She sounded disgusted, and I couldn't blame her. "I need you to do something for me, for the people of this village. Please." She asked. I nodded, and she let out the air she was holding in. "Alright, here's what you have to do."

When the raid showed up, they found an empty village. Well, mostly empty. They found their contact in the prison, with enough food to sustain him for days. As they searched the village, they noticed more and more members slowly start disappearing, soon reappearing passed out, until there were only two left. They hid in the center of the village, afraid for their lives. The raid commander was among the two, with the list of future raids just waiting inside his head. Soon, I snuck up behind them and started to leech their memories. They both passed out after the experience, as I had learned to attack them with my aura as I leeched, and I quickly ran. Soon after, I found the rendezvous where I was supposed to meet an informant. Sure enough there she was, the woman who ran the White Fang branch in that village. I gave her the info, and my career started as a White Fang info broker. I worked on my own, interrogating any soldiers I came across, and I even took jobs to hit specific targets. I had grown quite a reputation in the White Fang's circles, and I was wanted by all four kingdoms. Very few members knew of my weapon, as I never had to really use it due to my primarily stealthy approach. That turned out to be for the better.

A few years later, the White Fang's leadership changed, and the organization started to become aggressive. I was confused at first, and I found myself at the main hub. I requested a meeting with the new leader many times, but I kept getting denied. I wouldn't take no for an answer, so I eventually resorted to sneaking into his command room, and what I saw made me realize everything the White Fang was had changed. There he was, with two humans, talking business. I was disgusted, and I ran. I ran far away, but not before grabbing as much dust and information as I could. Soon I was on the run from both the White Fang and the four kingdoms. I was trapped, I couldn't go anywhere without being hunted. Soon after, I changed my identity, I avoided using my semblance, I hid my ears, and I started on my way towards Vale. If I couldn't change the views of humans from the outside, I would change it from the inside. On my way though, I was attacked by an army of grimm, and I thought it was the end, I thought I was done for. That was until, as I fought, a team of humans came to my aid. We fought for what seemed like hours, fighting off as many as we could. As my Cards cut through the grim, the hooded man wielding a blade kept a keen interest in how I fought. The battle changed when a Beowolf landed on top of me, pushing me to the ground. As it reared up to strike, a blade tore through its chest, barely grazing my hand. As it did though, I felt everything about the weapon, how it was created, what is was made of, and most importantly, how to use it. Soon, the cards had retracted towards me, and they started to wrap around each other. By the time I pushed the creature off of me and stood myself up, the cards had already formed a sword that mimicked the humans perfectly. I swung it like I had used it my entire life, slashing apart grimm like they were paper. Soon, all that was left was a single grimm, who turned and ran, stumbling over the corpses of his friends.

I fell to the ground soon after. I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness for a few hours. When I finally fully awoke, I examined my surroundings. I was in what seemed like a broken down barn, with two humans staring at me as I woke up. I waved them off as I tried to get up, but they kept telling me to stay down. After a few futile tries, I finally gave up, and I laid back down. After a while, the two men spoke to me again.

"Who are you?" said the hoodless one, "And what were you doing in that forest?" The other put a hand on his shoulder, and moved closer to me.

His hood hid his face, but the symbol on his armor, and his weapon reminded me of someone. He extended his hand, "Hello, thanks for the help back there." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I should be thanking you, I would have been overwhelmed without you two." I swung my legs over the side of the makeshift bed. I felt a cold breeze of air blow through my ears, and my eyes widened, "My hat, where is my hat." I got off the bed, and I backed away from the two of them. I scanned the room for my hat, covering my ears in the process. "Stay away, I know what you humans do to faunas when no one is around, I wont let you hurt me." My cards flew out of my pouch that was sitting on a nearby table, and they surrounded me, forming a protective line. The hoodless one readied his weapon, but the one with the symbol on his armor pushed it down. He slowly walked over to me, holding out my hat.

"Here, take it. We don't mean to hurt you, faunas or not, you are exhausted, and using your aura like this is not helping your condition at all." He said, taking a step back after I took the hat and put it on. My cards flew back into the pouch after a few seconds, and I lowered my guard. He nodded, motioning for me to sit down.

"I'm still not sure about you humans. You seem a lot less, aggressive, towards faunas than other members of your species, but just note, if you make one wrong move, if you think you can attack me while my guard is down. I think you can guess the rest." I sat down, keeping my eyes on the two humans.

We spoke for hours, and I learned one of their names. Qrow, the hooded one, offered to let me travel with the m as long as I told them who I was, and who I was running from. I was surprised that they knew, but then I realized it was obvious due to my lack of supplies. I told them everything, my family, my time in the White Fang, and my abilities. Qrow was especially interested when I spoke of my abilities, and how what I did with his weapon was a new ability. Once I finished my story, he stood up, and walked to the barn door. "You have a unique ability, and a highly desired one. You were smart to run, as the White Fang would not stop until they figured out how to mimic it. You were smart to run from them when you did, especially when these two humans appeared. The White Fang wouldn't work with a human without a good reason." He paced around the barn, talking to himself. He did this for a few minutes before we left. We traveled all around the four kingdoms for a few years, and in that time, Qrow taught me everything he knew, and I became his student.

We separated a few weeks before the attack on Vale, and I was on my own mission to Vale. I needed to speak to a man named Ozpin for Qrow, and I wouldn't let my mentor down. That's how I got to Vale that day, and I discover that people think that I (Most don't know that I was who they were talking about) took down those grimm on my own, like Qrow and his pal didn't exist. I tried correcting people while I was there, but no one seemed to care about what I had to say. So I just gave into it. After a few weeks of trying to get into Beacon from the front, I planned to sneak in. The night before I initiated my plan was when the attack on Vale began. I rushed to the aid of civilians, and found that most had already run away. I climbed to the top of a nearby building to get a vantage point on the surrounding streets, and that was how I found that team of four girls, all fighting to protect a family. I saw a group of Nevermore's fly towards them, and I used my cards to protect them from the onslaught of feathers that were on their way. That's how I ended up on that crumbling building, and ended up being beaten by a single Deathstalker. I'm still angry about how easy it was for the Deathstalker to incapacitate me. But that's how I got here today, and I doubt that this will be the end of my troubles


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes opened, my vision filling with a blinding light. I felt the familiar weight of my hat on my head and I let out a sigh of relief. They never managed to get my hat off, which means that they don't know what I am. I pushed myself up, and I saw rows of injured humans and Faunus lining the halls. I walked down the hall towards the front desk, but before I could reach it I fell to the ground. Suddenly several nurses and doctors rushed to me, but I waved off every one. I pushed myself back up, and many of the doctors begged me to go lay back down. I ignored them and finished my walk to the front desk. As I demanded my clothes, many of the doctors walked back. The front desk gave me back my clothes, and I quickly found the nearest bathroom to change in. A few minutes later, I was in my clothes and ready to leave. I pushed my way through the crowds of doctors, trying to get outside. When I finally made my way out, I was surprised. The roads were all decorated with streamers and banners cheering on the Vital Festival. They just brushed off the entire Grimm invasion like it never happened. I was furious, but I didn't know why.

I walked around the town for a while, collecting my thoughts. I soon found myself at the gate to Beacon, still protected by guards. As I approached, one of the guards raised an eyebrow to me, but he eventually spoke into his earpiece. Soon after, the gate to Beacon opened, and he waved me inside. "Ozpin is expecting you," he said to me, "Don't keep him waiting." I obliged, and quickly went inside. The gates slammed closed behind me. _Why does this feel like a trap?_ I stood inside the entrance of Beacon, slightly angry of the fact that I had spent months trying to get in, but in the end, they just opened up and shoved me inside. The place was beautiful, but I had a feeling that the beauty was hiding something sinister. The airship that would take me to the main structure was waiting, filled with soldiers. _Ooh fun, are they here for me?_ I sighed and entered the airship, the guards eyeing me as I climbed the ramp. I waved innocently, and they turned away. Soon later we were on our way to the school, and I noticed something, a table with a chess set on top, with the pieces all in their proper place, and a man, sitting on a chair. He wore a green suit, and a strange set of glasses. He motioned for me to sit, and I obliged.

"Hello young man. I'm Ozpin, I've heard a lot about you." He extended his hand, I reeled back for a second, surprised, but I reluctantly took his hand. He continued "I heard that you saved a couple of my students during the attack a few days ago, and for that I am truly thankful." I nodded, still wary about my surroundings. "I've also heard about your exemplary skill in the field, from the girls you saved and civilians alike. You saved that hospital, and many lives that day. But there is one thing that either group could tell me. Who are you?" He looked into my eyes, meeting my gaze. I sighed and pulled out my pocket watch, a memento from my days with the White Fang. He waited patiently as I flipped it over, showing the symbol Qrow is usually identified with. Ozpin smiled, "Ah, your one of his students, that explains it. What is your name?"

I stayed silent, contemplating my options. "The name is Rain." I said. He nodded and stood up, walking over to the window, the soldiers around us moved out of his way as he walked.

"Sorry about the escort, after the attack, Ironwood thought that I would need some extra protection, but he went a little overboard." He gazed out towards the gardens as he spoke. "I have a proposal for you, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. Just realize I have the right to say no."

"Oh I realize that. My proposal is this, I would like you to stay at beacon for a while, as a student. Beacon would provide you a place to live and I could use a student like you there. This is between you and me," He turned and whispered in my ear, "I believe that Beacon has been infiltrated." I stepped back, surprised. "Think about it, I would love your decision by the end of the trip." He sat back down and waited.

I thought it over in my head, wondering about his reasoning. I ignored the passage of time as I thought, and soon, the ride was almost over. He stared at me expectantly, and I finally spoke up. "I will, but on a few conditions. First, I work better alone, so I don't want a team. Second, I expect free reign in my class choices. And third, I get to keep the hat." He nodded after each condition, and he let out a slight chuckle after the last one.

"Alright, that would be fine, but you will still have to work with other teams on occasion. That's just how Beacon works." I sighed, but reluctantly nodded. He smiled, "Good your room is already prepared, I will have some student lead you there." I nodded, but another thought came to my mind.

"This isn't a condition, but more of a request. I would like free reign to leave and enter beacon whenever I would like." He thought it over for a moment, but eventually nodded. "Alright then. That's all I have."

We soon landed, and Ozpin told me to wait at the landing pad, and of course I obliged. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps from nearby, and I swung around to come face to face with a blond boy. He fell backwards, letting out a little yelp. I shook off my caution, and I held out my hand. He took it, and I pulled him up off the ground. He dusted himself off, and held out his hand. "I'm Juane, nice to meet ya." I reluctantly took his hand and shook it. "Ozpin told me to lead you towards your room."

"The name is Rain, thanks for the help." He soon told me to follow him, and I did. The entire walk there, he spoke on and on about trivial things. I pretended to listen, only catching certain phrases here and there. Something about a juniper tree and a ruby, I didn't really catch much. Soon we were in a hallway, which I assumed was the dorms. He stopped in front of a door, and I started to listen to him again.

"Here we are, I was told that this was your room. My team's is right down the hall, so if you need us, just stop by. Team RWBY is right across the hall from us too, so if we're not in, they most likely are." I nodded, and held out my hand.

"Thank you Juane. If I ever need help, I'll be sure to stop by." He took my hand and shook it, turning around as he let go. I opened the door to my room, and found a clean slate, nothing out of place, everything where it should be. I loved it. I flopped onto the bed, with my eyelids fluttering closed. I don't know how long I slept, all I know is that the sun went down by the time I woke up. _That was the most sleep I've gotten in months._ I thought to myself. I sat up, and stared out of the window, staring at the crumbling moon. I sat there for what felt like hours, staring at the night sky, unmoving. What knocked me out of my daze, was in fact, a knock at the door.

I quickly stood up, the knocking at the door slowing. I walked over to the door, brushing my self off. As my hand reached for the door, it swung open, and four girls fell onto the floor. I jumped back, shocked. They started to push themselves up, laughing. I sighed, trying not to let out a slight laugh.

"Sorry about that," said the one dressed in red, brushing off her skirt. "I told you all four of us pressed against a door wouldn't end well, but no, we had to make sure he heard us." The one in the white clothes had a look of disgust on her face, trying to wipe off the dust as she spoke.

"Hey we thought it was a good idea at the time," said the yellow one, laughing as she pushed herself off the ground.

The other one was silent, and she was the only one to not fall to the ground. She wore black, and seemed to shy away from the door. Before I could speak, the red one jumped in front of me. She grabbed my hand and shook it, "Hello, I'm Ruby, leader of Team RWBY," She spoke quickly, and it was hard to understand. She pointed to each member as she spoke, "This is Weiss, this is Yang, and that is Blake." They waved as she pointed to them, the one named Yang smiling, Weiss scowling, and Blake staying emotionless. I wasn't sure if they recognized me, and that question made me curious about their motives. Soon all four of them surrounded me, unmoving.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, breaking the ice. "The last time we saw you, you were bleeding and near death. Now you are here in beacon, looking completely fine not even a week later."

"Im fine," I said, nodding. "I've been through worse." They all shifted at that, a questioning look in their eyes. I changed the subject quickly, "Nice work dealing with the last of those Grimm, ive heard stories." They all seemed to relax after I said that.

"Oh it was nothing, just team RWBY protecting the people." Ruby spoke quickly again, making it really hard to understand her. Yang slung her arm around Ruby's shoulder, hugging her tightly, "We had help, team JNPR was there too you know." She stared at me with her piercing lilac eyes, still with a smile across her face. They seemed to flash red for a second before returning to their original color, and I thought I must have been seeing things. Before I could respond, there was another knock at the door. I sighed and opened it and was greeted by a woman, or to be exact, the woman who I saw with the White Fang. She looked just as surprised as I did, though for a different reason. From her perspective, she just came face to face with one of the White Fang's most wanted traitors. "Oh, you must be the new student. Its good to meet you." She extended her hand, her expression showing care. I took it, my jaded expression still showing. "I should be off then, I just thought I would get acquainted." She quickly turned and left, rushing down the hall to two other students.

The four girls who witnessed that exchange stood there silently, shocked. Ruby walked over to the door, motioning for the others to follow her. "Sorry for troubling you. We should go."

I shook my head, "It was no problem, I'm glad I was able to meet the four who saved my life." That brought a smile to her face.

"Well, we will be seeing you," She said as her teammates left the room. She turned and left, closing the door behind her. I fell back onto the bed, exhausted. _I made a mistake, didn't I?_


	4. Fear And Peace

The next few days were quiet, just prep for the festival. Well, it was quiet. Everything changed when that girl pointed at me. She had spent entire matches taking on four students by herself without taking as much as a scratch. After her third match that day, she sat down next to the boy who first greeted me, Juane. I was intrigued by her skill, and spent the next few days watching her fight. Then I noticed something during one of her matches. She was inches away from being cut when the person who swung missed. That normally wouldn't be cause for suspicion, except that this was too close, it should have hit. The girl soon swung, knocking the boys weapon out of his hand, ending the match. The lights flickered on, and the boy's team soon walked out of the arena. The instructor spoke aloud, and soon gave the girl, who she called Pyhrra, another chance to choose an opponent. She scanned the crowd, soon settling her eyes on me.

"Him," she said, pointing at me, "I choose him." The instructor nodded

"Do you accept?" She asked, staring up at me, just like everyone else in the room.

I sat there stunned, wondering why she chose me. I didn't have time to ponder it as the entire room stood in silence watching me, so slowly I nodded, "I do." As I went down the steps, I saw Team RWBY, watching my every move. I stopped at the edge of the ring, opening my pouch. The instructor, in her white and purple clothes, started to count down. The girl readied her spear and shield, her confusion at my lack of a visible weapon apparent.

"Go," said the instructor, moving off the field. The girl stood there, waiting for my first move. I stayed still, my eyes locking with hers. We each took a step forward, staying on our guard. She rushed forewords, her weapon changing to a rifle midway. She shot, the bullets flying at me at incredible speed. My cards flew up, blocking each shot in a blur. Her weapon changed back to a spear as she swung. I sidestepped each of her swings, moving out of range of each one, not raising a finger to defend myself. Her swings increased in speed, almost catching me. Soon I was against the edge of the arena, and I realized I needed to push back. She swung again, but stopped suddenly as one of my silver cards wrapped around her spear, holding it in place. I quickly touched it, noticing every detail in the device. "Sorry, I just had to borrow that for a second." My card let go of her spear and joined the rest, all floating in front of me. They started to connect to each other, and after a few seconds, they had formed a mimic of her weapon, the only difference being mine was silver while hers remained red and yellow. The crowd gasped, and even my opponent looked shocked, but that didn't last for long as she quickly started to swing again. I returned each blow, our weapons clashing. She threw her shield as I jumped back, nearly striking me in the chest, but I managed to get out of the way fast enough. The shield flew back to her, nearly hitting me again in the process. I charged her, closing the distance before she had the chance to attack me from range again. A few quick slashes later we were both badly hurt, and the next hit would end it. We both charged forwards, racing to land the finishing blow, when the lights turned back on and a bell sounded. We both slowed to a halt, surprised. The crowed around us collectively cheered as the instructor spoke. "Im afraid that's all the time we had. Well done you two." She walked off of the stage as the other Hunters in training exited the room. I put my silver cards away, the mimic weapon disappearing into a flurry of silver. I slowly walked off the stage, closing my pouch.

"What's your name?" I heard her ask, her voice echoing throughout the empty chamber. "And how did you do that with my weapon?" I stopped and turned to her, looking her square in the eye.

"Ill tell you, but then you have to return the gesture." I said, the lights in the room slowly turning off around us. She stood there, pondering her choices, for several minutes. Then She spoke.

"Fine, a fair exchange then. You answer my questions, and I will answer yours." She stared me down, thinking of what question she would ask first. I stood there, preparing my list of responses. "Who are you?" She asked, putting her weapons on her back.

"My name is Rain, and that's it. That's all that is important right now. Now I get to ask you the same question." I shouted, before calming myself. I regained my composure right as she answered.

"Phyrra. Member of team JNPR. Where did you learn to fight like that?" I tensed up, trying to remain calm.

"Im afraid I can't answer that, confidentiality and all." I turned to the door, my coat mimicking my movements. She ran after me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to face her general direction. "I can't, alright. It's not something I like to talk about." I faced forwards and shook her hand off, quickly rushing out the door. She didn't follow me, which was relieving. I spent the next few days laying low, avoiding contact with other students, until the start of the festival. I watched the first few matches on a screen nearby the academy, until I heard a loud crash in the courtyard. I rushed over, I started to pull out a few cards when I ran, but stopped when I noticed the cause of the commotion. I put my cards away, chuckling slightly as Qrow fought against a girl in a strange white dress. They jumped around each other for several minutes until someone came and broke up the fight. Qrow looked around and his eyes locked with mine. I waved, and he motioned me over.

"Since when were you here?" He asked as he pulled out a flask.

I used one of my cards to cover the tip of the flask as he attempted to drink, so instead of a rush of alcohol, he tasted a face full of silver. He lowered the flask, letting out a little laugh. "A few weeks ago. That Ozpin guy asked me to stay. No clue why though." The smile on Qrow's face slowly faded, replaced with a grim frown.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "If he wants you here, there must be something big going on. Stay alert, alright?" I nodded, then he raised his head back up, putting his smile back on his face. "You should join the tournament, you may not have a team, but you can still join the Single matchups." I shook my head and he sighed. "Fine but if you change your mind, the signups are open until tomorrow night. It may be just what you need." He walked off, towards the main building, and left me behind.

"He really needs to stop leaving in the middle of conversations like that." I said to myself, shaking my head. I started off I a random direction, exploring the school grounds. A few hours passed while I walked, and I finally stopped as the sun went down. I entered the main building and headed to my room, but something was off, something I couldn't put my finger on. I felt a tingle down my spine, and I readied myself for the worst. I stood at the door to my room, my hand hovering over the knob. I opened the door slowly, peeking my head in. There on the chair was the lady who I met a few days before. The woman who was working with the White Fang.

"Hello." Her words were soft, but they also had an edge to them. She motioned for me to enter, and begrudgingly I did, with a few of my cards floating behind me. She chuckled, "Oh those won't be necessary, I'm not here to cause trouble." I was surprised that she detected them as very few people could. I let the cards back into my pouch, leaving the top open just in case.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here." I asked, trying to sound as confused as I could, hopping that she didn't recognize me, though I knew it was a longshot.

She extended a hand in my direction, "My name is Cinder, and I am here to offer you a proposition." I slowly took her hand and shook. I wanted to hear her through, as I didn't know why and how she was here.

"Rain." I said, letting go over her hand and sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Oh I already know your name. You have quite the reputation. Saving Vale from a hoard of Grimm all by your lonesome. Oh, I can't forget your unique weapon." I tensed up when she said that, as I didn't want anyone in the White Fang to know. "Its odd ability to mimic other weapons, almost perfectly. It's so strange how a weapon of that caliber would be in a place like this," Her smile faded, and she stared straight into my eyes, "especially because it was last seen in the hands of a valued member of a certain group." She smiled at my discomfort. "What was that's group's name again? Oh yes I remember now…..The White Fang."

I laughed, brushing the accusation off. "You have a vivid imagination miss Cinder. As far as I know I've always had these, and I've never even met a member of the White Fang." Her eyes dilated, her pupils staring into my eyes.

"I'm afraid that's not quite true." She held up her hand and another person came out of the shadows, handing her a paper. I extended my aura, scanning for others, realizing there were one more person in the room. I needed a way out if this went sour, or else I was as good as dead. She spoke again, ripping me from my thoughts. "This right here was given to me by a friend…" She strained the word friend, locking it in her throat. "It's a message to all White Fang members that their leader wants you captured, alive if possible. I wonder why someone who has never had any contact with them is being hunted so frivolously. Oh wait here we are, 'Wanted for Treason?' How could someone who has never met them be wanted for treason? Or are you lying to me?" She asked.

I sighed, and after a moment of silence, I spoke. "Why are you here? You don't seem to be here to kill me, I would already be dead by now. Are you here to take me back? If you are, I'm afraid I won't go quietly, so it would be safer for you to kill me. But you knew that already, didn't you?" She chuckled as I guessed, causing me to grow impatient. "What are you here for?" I nearly shouted.

She stood up, brushing herself off before she came to extend her hand. I took it and she helped me up. As I rose I realized something, I couldn't get anything off of her, no memories, no emotions, nothing at all. I stared in shock at her as she walked over to the nearby window and stared outside. "You want to know what I want? I want power, I want to be above all the feeble willed people of this world. Human," she turned to me, "Faunus, it doesn't matter, I want power, and you may be able to help me reach that goal. You have a unique power, one that anyone, the White Fang, Atlas, Ozpin, would kill for. You are the perfect weapon already, and you haven't even fully unlocked your powers." I stepped back when she said that, surprised. "Oh they didn't tell you? You are stronger than you know, and if you join me, I can teach you to use them to destroy anyone who opposes you." I have to admit I was intrigued, if she was telling me the truth nothing could stand in my way.

"If I do join you, what will you need me to do?" I asked, her grin growing wider. "And if I say no, what will you do to me?"

"If you say no, we will leave you alone and the offer will always be open. And if you say yes…" She stayed quiet for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell me her plan. "You will help us destroy the weak fools who control Remnant, and you will take your place as one of the strongest beings on the planet." Her illusions of grandeur nearly made me laugh.

"You want me to help you cause discord all over Remnant, so you can take it for yourself? What happens when you succeed? Do I just become your personal guard dog? Become nothing more than a trophy?" She gave me a seemingly genuine look of compassion, making it seem like she actually cared about me.

"No nothing like that, you would work for me, that's true, but you would be your own person." She grabbed my hand as she spoke, coaxing me to believe her. I sighed before I started to speak again.

"I wont be able to help you in the capacity you are asking for, as I don't want to throw myself into the fire," She frowned at that, but I had more to say, "But…I wont actively go against you. If any of your followers…or whatever you call them attack me, I will fight back. And, if you hurt anyone that I care about, I will not hesitate to hunt you down." She stared at me, her kind visage fading.

"So be it, but my offer is still open. I could use someone like you on my side." She turned around and one of her bodyguards, still hidden in the shadows, handed her a scroll. She scrolled across the screen, and it eventually grew to have a red hue and a dark chess piece filled the center. "Here, use this if you change your mind. I hope you will see reason." She spoke again, with her disappointment barely contained. She walked out of my room, her two guards glaring at me as they exited. I sighed closing my door behind them. I sat down on my bed and examined the scroll, noticing the unique layout. This scroll was defiantly modified in more ways than one, as it had several unique icons, including one reminiscent of the White Fang's masks.

"Why does everything have to revolve around this damn group." I refused to open it, instead placing the scroll on my bed stand. I sat back up to stare out the window, the Vytal Festival arena floating within range of my window. "Hmph, maybe I should listen to Qrow, I do need more weapons in my arsenal. But then again, I don't want Adam to know what he lost. That prick would do anything to get his hands on that." I heard a gasp behind me, and I spun to see my door slightly open. I quickly scanned the room with my aura, noticing someone hiding in the darkened corner. "I know you are still in here, I promise I wont hurt you." _I just need to make sure you don't tell anyone._ I saw the form of a girl stand up, and in one fluid motion, close the door and turn on the light. She was the same girl who remained quiet during team RWBY's visit. Her name was Blake if I remembered correctly. Before I could ask though, she spoke.

"How do you know Adam?" She asked, her eyes locking with mine. "If you are a member of the Fang that has come to cause trouble," she drew her weapons, "I will stop you." I nearly attacked her right there, but I stopped myself, realizing something.

"Oh my…Its you. And I thought I was the only one here." I placed my cards back into my pouch, and she noticed as they flew past her from behind. "I didn't recognize you at first. That bow is surprisingly effective." I sat back down on the bed, motioning for her to take a seat on one of my chairs. She refused, or at least she didn't move.

"Who are you? She asked, her hands tightening around her weapon. I took out the scroll Cinder gave me, and opened up the White Fang icon. I quickly found a list of the most wanted traitors and scrolled down to my name.

"Rain Silver, the second most wanted traitor of the White Fang at your service. Its nice to meet you Blake Belladonna, number…uh…one on this list. You must have really pissed Adam off." She glared at me while I spoke, her eyes widening after I spoke her full name. Her weapons lowered as she realized I wasn't who she thought I was.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her head hanging low. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the window again.

"The same thing as you I suppose, hiding from the White Fang, atoning for the terrible things I have done. You know, normal reasons." She stared at me in shock again, finally realizing who I was.

"You were that infiltrator that the east branch had, the one with the uncanny ability to get any information he needed without making a sound. You were a valuable asset that Adam wanted. He even killed your boss to get you." I stepped back at that, I was told she died in an assassination. I fell back on the window, the memories flushing back.

"She was like a mother to me. After my own died, she took care of me after we met. Adam told me she was assassinated by Shnee company mercenaries. I guess I now have another reason to kill the bastard." I pushed myself off the window, shaking off the rage that was boiling inside of me.

She stayed quiet for a moment, avoiding my gaze, until she spoke again. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" She looked down as she spoke, getting quieter and quieter. I sighed before speaking again.

"What for? Did you kill her?" She looked up at me as she shook her head.

"No, but I should have stopped him, I should have convinced him there was another way. I just stood there as he gave his order, sentencing her to death. If I would have been stronger…." She stopped as I slightly flicked her bow.

"Don't push yourself down like that. Adam was a manipulative bastard, he used us all, and got rid of us when we could be replaced or had something he wanted. You were in the same boat as all of us, but you managed to escape. That takes more strength than you think." I sat down on the bed, flopping backwards. "I left once I discovered that he was working with humans. I was naive back then, I actually thought humans were pure evil. I met a small group of humans out in the forest. They saved my life, and I spent a few years travelling with them. In that time I realized that there are some humans that do discriminate against us, that will do anything to keep us down, but there are those that treat us no differently than others of their species." She stayed quiet, her piercing eyes staring straight into mine. "My life changed once I discovered that, and I am quite interested in where this path leads." I sat back up, my eyes ever leaving hers. "So what about you, why are you here?"

She stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "I wanted to change how people saw faunus at first, but I chose to hide myself, hide who I really was, because that's all I can do!" She shouted, slamming her hand against the wall. Her head dropped and she stared at the floor. She took some deep breaths as she calmed down, lowering her hand from the wall.

I spoke as she calmed down. "What do you think I did? I ran from my home so I wouldn't have to face what I had done, I ran from the White Fang once things got bad, my entire career up to this point was me running from fights. There is nothing wrong with running. Leaving your friends behind however, there is definitely something wrong with that." She stayed quiet, and I swear I saw some water drop from her face, reflecting light as they fell. She slowly turned and opened the door, looking behind herself at me as she did so. Her eyes were red and tears ran down her cheeks. She turned towards the door as she exited, closing the door behind her.

"Sometimes, leaving is the only way to save them."


End file.
